<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camera roll by LoonyLuna25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858526">Camera roll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25'>LoonyLuna25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andy is annoyed of Nicky and Joe being lovebirds, F/F, Flirting, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Nicky and Joe taking pictures all the time, Nile and Andy are in love, Nile bought them smartphones, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, taking pictures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nile buys smartphones for Nicky and Joe and now they are taking pictures all day long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camera roll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>»Can you tell me why on earth you gifted smartphones to them? I mean why are you doing this to me?” Andy complained whining while she sat with Nile on the table eating lunch. Nile looked up from her plate flabbergasted and she wasn’t really sure how to respond to Andy's questions.<br/>
“What am I doing to you? I don’t understand,” she replied confused and starred at Andy.<br/>
The older woman watched the two men of their group instead with an odd expression on her face. “That’s creepy,” she commented and shook her body like she sickened at something. Nile followed her gaze and all she could see was Nicky and Joe taking selfies with their new phones.<br/>
“I still don’t get it. Do you care to elaborate me?”<br/>
Andy flashed her a glance and sighed. “I know they're in love and that’s great after nine centuries, but why did you buy them smartphones with cameras?”<br/>
“Every smartphone has a camera,” Nile simply explained.<br/>
“They didn’t need it until you bought them some,” Andy said a little louder than expected. “Now they are taking pictures all day long. That’s so sickening sweet.”<br/>
“Oh, come on, Andy. | think they're cute,” Nile said smiling.<br/>
“Yeah, | know. But | have to watch it and it’s annoying.”<br/>
“We can take pictures, too, if you like, honey,” Nile suggested before licking the tomato sauce of her spoon. Now she had Andy’s full attention and she quirked an eyebrow at her.<br/>
“And what kind of pictures do you want to take? The goofy and sweetly romantic ones like the Jove birds over there?”<br/>
Nile chuckled mischievously. “We could, | would like that. But after that we could take some with showing more skin and dimming the light.”<br/>
Andy pulled the right corner of her mouth into a sexy half-grin that Nile loved about her very much and it definitely meant yes to her suggestion.<br/>
“And what are we going to do about their addiction of taking photos?”<br/>
Nile shrugged her shoulders. “There’s not much we could do. It’s not like they're dogs and we could train them,” she said laughing.<br/>
“Looks like I have get to use to it. But we’re never going to be like them. I love you, but I am not the romantic one.”<br/>
“Don’t worry. I can be romantic for the both of us, but I appreciate when you try.”<br/>
Andy put their plates in the sink and pulled Nile behind her in the direction of their bedroom with a big smile on her face. </p><p>Nicky had already over thousand pictures in his camera roll and they only showed Joe cooking, Joe painting and drawing, Joe naked, Joe sniffing on a flower, Joe sunbathing, and on and on. Of course, there was a lot more pictures of them together. Nicky loved taking pictures of them. Nile had explained everything to him when she got them the smartphones for Christmas. Since Nile had joined the group they're decided to celebrate Christmas and other things, because it made Nile happy and remembered her of her home.<br/>
“You know I still like to draw you more than taking pictures,” Joe whispered in his ear beside him and looked with him at the photos on his phone.<br/>
“I think there’s a filter that can make me look like a drawing,” Nicky replied with a quirked eyebrow and licked at this giant, twirled lolly that shined in green and yellow colours.<br/>
“No,  would really like to draw you now. Only with this lolly in your mouth.”<br/>
Nicky chuckled at Joe’s consideration. “You know we could make a video of us?”<br/>
“What are we going to say?” Joe asked confused and inclined his head.<br/>
Nicky opened the camera app on his phone and secretly pressed the recording button for the video function. Nicky acted like he would think about Joe’s question and took another lick on his lolly. Then he held the lolly forwards in his hand when Joe’s eyes flicked down. While Joe waited patiently for an answer he put the top of the lolly between his lips and looked back at Nicky.<br/>
Nicky wanted to have a cute video of them and decided to pull the lolly back, so it popped out of<br/>
Joe’s mouth and he took the opportunity to press a kiss on his lips. Of course, Joe was surprised at first and accustomed fast to the familiar feeling of Nicky's lips.<br/>
The kiss was too short for Joe’s liking, but he just watched Nicky turning to his smartphone and pressing something on the screen. Joe’s eyes widened in acknowledge and he laughed embarrassed while his face was heating up. “You filmed it?”<br/>
“Yeah, watch how it is,” Nicky requested smiling and Joe followed his Invitation. Nicky was right, the video was cute.<br/>
“Let's take another,” Joe said and kissed Nicky on the cheek, and Nicky photographed this moment too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>